TF:Nemesis Prime
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Two-Part Story! M.E.C.H. created a clone of Optimus Prime, but this clone is more darker and evil. When the Autobots are aware of this, Hope and Bumblebee were attacked by Nemesis Prime that Silas is controlling inside. Will Optimus destroy the fake?


William Lennox is driving down the dark streets with Robert Epps. They are both on their way back to the city to return to NEST, but they hear a honk and headlights behind them. Robert turned to see a semi truck there. But in front, there is an Autobot insignia.

"Epps, what was that?" William asked. "Is it a Con?"

"No, it's...Optimus Prime." Robert replied. "I thought he's at NEST." William pulled over and got out of the car to see the semi truck stop as well, but no movement or sound.

"Optimus? What're you doing out here? I thought you're back at NEST with the others." William asked. The truck seems dark, not because it's dark outside, the paint job is...different. Black with purple flames. Since when did Optimus get a new paint job? "Hey Optimus, you got a paint job already?" William asked. But, he noticed a driver inside the "Autobot". William looked carefully and he couldn't believe his eyes. There's Silas! "What the hell? Silas?" He cried out.

"Hello, NEST soldier." Silas greeted with a smirk. "Wanna ride?" William looked at him, then at the truck. What is going on? Before William could do anything, the truck transforms. It's Optimus, but...the optics are red. Silas was inside the bot by controlling it.

"What the hell, Lennox?! What the hell happened to Optimus?!" Robert asks in shock. William ran towards the car and told Robert to get in so they could escape. They can hear a deep voice from the clone that Silas created. It sounds so much like Optimus' voice.

"No one will escape Nemesis Prime!" The robot says as he took out a gun about to shoot the car, but William made a swerve to dodge it, and he floored it by speeding up. Nemesis glared as the car drove off towards the city. The ruby optics glowed in the dark. "NEST won't stand a chance against me. I am Nemesis Prime. I will destroy humanity at all costs!"

* * *

A phone rings in Hope's room who is sleeping in her bed. She sat up and yawned a bit and answered her cell. She checked what time it was and it's close to midnight. School night, but Hope may be needed for something from NEST.

"Hello?" Hope answered in a tired tone in her voice.

"Hope, this is Lennox! Sorry to wake you up this late. But, this is important to call you. Is Optimus in NEST after you and your brother left hours ago?" William's voice asked on the line.

"No, he wasn't. Why?" Hope replied by rubbing her left eye.

"Well, let's just say that he attacked me and Epps not too long ago." Hope blinked a few times. Optimus attacked Lennox and Epps? Why would he do such a thing? He's an Autobot and never harm any soul. "Look, I've sent Bumblebee to come and pick you up. You better get ready for this." After that, William hung up on Hope before she could say something. Sighing, Hope got out of bed and turned on the light to get ready to leave. Still, she didn't want to believe her close recruit's words about Optimus.

"I won't believe it when I see it myself. I know Optimus too well since we first met last year." Hope says to her as she took out her jeans and shirt to change in and took out a sweater. "And there is no way that Optimus will have a change of spark to be the bad guy and become a Decepticon. And he never lies about being an Autobot the whole time." As soon as she changes, she took her cell phone and a mini backpack with her and left her room. Before she could downstairs, she went to Camron's room. She shook his arm to wake him up. Camron groaned a bit and saw Hope there.

"Hey, what're you doing my room, Hope? Shouldn't you knock first?" He asked as he sat up.

"If I knock, would that wake your butt up?" Hope asked. Camron didn't say anything. "Look, I have to go to NEST. Bee is picking me up. So, I'll be back soon."

"Why? What's the problem now?" Camron asks.

"It's Optimus. So, stay here while I am out." Hope says and left the room before Camron could have the chance to ask. She went downstairs without waking up Ron and Judy.

* * *

"What do you mean Optimus attacked you out there?!" Wheeljack asks as he is working on his invention. "Surely that is not possible!"

"He's changed! He looks scary as hell man!" Robert says. "Red eyes, dark paint job, everything! And he was with Silas! I think Silas is brainwashing him!" Ratchet and Paramorah came out after they hear a commotion.

"It is true that Optimus left for a short time being, but he is hard to catch by humans from M.E.C.H. who we haven't encountered since the first time." Ratchet says. He looked at his screen and found a signal. "In fact, Optimus is on his way now." Everyone hears a running engine coming in the base, a semi truck drove in and transformed. The Autobots watched Optimus in silent on guard. Optimus noticed his team isn't speaking.

"...Is something wrong?" He asked. Paramorah cautiously walked up to him.

"We...we wanted to know...where you been is all." She said. "You never told us where you are going." Optimus could tell that Paramorah sounds nervous, but he didn't want to know about it for now.

"I have found something for Hope's form." Optimus says as he took out a blue crystal. Paramorah turned back to the Autobots in silent. "It's an energon crystal for her body." Optimus continued. "Since Hope's birthday is in a week, this will be one of her earliest ones I will give her." Neither of the Autobots speak, or the human recruits. Optimus stares at them in silent of confusion. Had something happen while he was gone? Before he could ask, he noticed Bumblebee driving inside with Hope sitting inside. Hope got out and Bumblebee transformed and followed her.

"Okay, I'm here as requested, Lennox." She says, trying not to yawn. She's so tired. William came to her and whispered to her, making sure Optimus didn't hear a word. After a short conversation, Hope came to Optimus who looked down at her with a frown.

"Hope, why are you here this late? You should be recharging on your school night." He said.

"Lennox called me, and I wanted to make sure if you're the real deal." Hope replied by crossing her arms. "Listen, he and Epps were on their way and they said you attacked them, and you look dark, and you're with Silas." Optimus blinked and looked at the Autobots. Is this a joke?

"We gave you our word, Optimus." William said. "If you weren't really with Silas, then where did you go and find that..." He paused when Optimus shot him a look of not giving away a small gift for Hope. "What I'm trying to say is that what location were you?" William asks quickly. Hope gave him a funny look.

"I was in the abandon location to look for more energon for us, and there are no Decepticons in sight this evening." Optimus said. That part is true, but he cannot give away the part where Hope could not hear about.

"Is that all?" Hope asked, making sure she had all the true information. Optimus gave her a nod. "Okay. So, Optimus here did not attack you, Lennox. There's no way that Silas would be with him, because Optimus sure won't let him climb aboard the truck." Hope says. "Maybe M.E.C.H. created a clone of Optimus. You said this fake Optimus had a dark paint job, right?"

"And don't forget the red eyes, man." Robert says. "Made him look like one of those damn Decepticons!"

"I may not have seen it, but I will know the difference easily." Hope said.

"Careful, Hope." William warned. "It's really hard to tell, because the robot we saw is very dangerous, and hides well in the dark."

"Like a ninja!" Mudflap says. Hope and the others turned to him in silent, but back to the conversation.

"What do we do about this? Go out there and destroy that fake bot?" Hope asked. "That's why I'm here, right?"

"No. You are not coming with us, Hope." Optimus said. "I really don't like the idea of you fighting while you are too tired like this." Hope was about to protest, but Optimus beats her to it when he told Bumblebee to take her back home. The yellow Autobot transformed and opened the passenger door for Hope. Optimus turned away from her, telling her to go with Bumblebee. Hope opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she came to Bumblebee, feeling defeated.

"So I got here for nothing." She said as she closed the door.

"Sorry about that, kid." Bumblebee said to her through the radio. "Optimus was only protecting you. Like always in certain times." Hope slumped in the seat. "Hey, don't be pouty."

"I should be. I thought it's my job to protect those who-"

"There's nothing you could do now, Hope. Optimus is our leader and we have to obey his commands." Bumblebee said by cutting her off. So he drove away from the NEST building. Hope sighed a bit and rests her head against the window. She shuts her eyes. "And you couldn't even fight anyway when you are sleepy like this. Like Optimus said before." Bumblebee said. Hope didn't respond. She's already sleeping. "Wow. Out like a light already."

* * *

A dark semi truck drove through the base, and Silas got out with a evil look on his face. The looks on those NEST soldiers' faces were priceless. Silas came over to the computer screen and found a certain yellow car driving through the city streets, and inside it Hope sleeping in the passenger's seat. Silas chuckled.

"This night's just gotten better already. The girl will be so surprised to see Nemesis Prime, but she will think it is Optimus who attacks her and the Autobot." He says by coming over to his creation. He got inside and drove off. "Welcome to your nightmare, Hope. This will be your last..."


End file.
